25 Secrets of Zak Saturday
by Ill Lasanga
Summary: Ever wanted to know about Zak when he's off camera? The story behind his favorite stuffed animal? What he did after the series? 25 almost true but not quite facts about your favorite 'monster'. Possible AU.


**Summary:** Ever wanted to know about Zak when he's off camera? The story behind his favorite stuffed animal? What he did after the series? 25 almost true but not quite facts about your favorite 'monster'. Possible AU.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zak, or the Secret Saturdays TV show. I do, however, own a few of their inch-tall action figures, which are SO CUTE!

* * *

**25 Secrets of Zak Saturday**

1. When he used his powers for the first time, it felt like he was going though the motions of a half-remembered dance, unsure but unafraid. When he saw his parent's faces, it reminded him of how scary all of this could be, and swore he'd never make his family afraid of him again.

2. Zak's definition of 'family' includes all of the cryptids he's ever met.

3. He doesn't particularly like family reunions, though. To many awkward moments.

4. Zak loves horses, and knew how to spell 'equestrian' at age four. He was immediately overjoyed when he was given a given a stuffed doll of one, and continues to keep it close whenever his parents were far.

5. When you've got several hundred past lives as freaks of nature, you tend to notice things like just how far people are willing to go to stop feeling guilty, how to convince people to trust you when they really shouldn't, and how to skin fish exactly right so that you don't leave any of the scales in your fangs. It was strange, but then again nothing in his life wasn't strange.

6. He had never gotten sick before his fourteenth birthday.

7. Francis is the only one ever to call him 'monster' regularly; that is, without a smack to the face.

8. Conversely, he is the only person who Francis will listen to other than his superiors.

9. Attack dogs immediately cuddled up to him, whether he likes them to or not. Needless to say he was embarrassed about that when he stayed over at his millionaire grandparents for a month.

10. There were only two times in his life when he covered for Fisk without expecting anything back: When they first met, and when they last saw each other.

11. He never fully got over Van Rook's death, or his sacrifice. He had seen death too many times, but this one was the worst, because it was one of the ones he could have never seen coming.

12. Young Zak loved high places…he just didn't know why Mom was so scared around them. Maybe he should help her get over it…

13. Drew Saturday briefly wondered if she was raising a monkey for a son when a 2 year-old Zak had somehow found his way to the top of the (currently under construction) Airship.

14. He never minded being the bad guy in games, destroying things was okay, but hurting others crossed the line. It later occurs to him that he would make a horrible villain, and since he's Kur, that means the original Kur wasn't a good villain either…

15. Zak found his favorite line of thought at age twelve.

16. At age three he thought that all British people were descended from aliens and that the accent was part of their language. Watching Doctor Who weekly with his father did not change that. (1)

17. When Zak was five he found he didn't believe in aliens anymore; just the monsters in his dreams.

18. Eventually, he became the Secret Scientists personal babysitter; If he could handle big, scaly monsters with sharp claws and fangs, then why not kids?

19. He secretly resents anyone who has the Blue Tiger's luck.

20. Sometimes, as a child, he dreamt of towering citadels with strange runes glowing bright orange in the night. He searches for that place, each day, trying to find out what it means.

21. He never lost a game of Hide-and-Seek he didn't want to.

22. Even through multiple groundings and several plasma screen TVs thrown out the window, he never regretting watching Weird World.

23. Another thing he will never regret- "Hey! Bigfoot is real 'cause he's my brother!" BEST. IDEA. EVER 4-year-old Zak, BEST. IDEA EVER.

24. Francis's son was always 'Junior' to Zak, even if the Grey Men disapproved of how the newest 'Epsilon' was letting Zak treat his 'son'. (With breaks, French fries, and the occasional sword fighting lesson.)

25. When he found out he was Kur, two thoughts went though his head, _'Well, that figures,' _and _'I KNEW IT!'_

* * *

(1) Doctor Who is a British sci-fi series that had little budget, and a whole lot of Nightmare Fuel. Since Doc seems to be such a sci-fi nerd, I thought why not?

**AN: **_This is a list of twenty factoids, not facts. I have tried to remain canonically accurate as much as possible, but these are things that I made up, not official canon aspects of Zak's character; please don't think they are._

Review please!

**Random Last Words,**

**Cee Cee The Critic**


End file.
